In recent years, vehicles have been provided with a tire data transmission device and a tire information reception device. Specifically, the tire data transmission device is provided for a rim on which a pneumatic tire is mounted. The tire data transmission device provides a pressure sensor capable of measuring the internal pressure of the pneumatic tire.
The tire data transmission device wirelessly transmits a pressure value, which corresponds to a signal outputted by the pressure sensor, to the tire information reception device (an ECU or the like) (for example, JP-A H9-104211). Then, the tire information reception device displays the pressure value thus received.
The driver or the like of the vehicle can find out the pressure value of the pneumatic tire from the display. Accordingly, when the pressure value of the pneumatic tire is not more than a regulated pressure value, the driver or the like can take this opportunity to inflate the pneumatic tire.
Since the pressure value of the pneumatic tire is taken as an index for maintaining the driving stability of the vehicle, it is desirable for the driver or the like to inspect the pressure sensor frequently to find out more precise pressure value.